Beverage dispensing systems for the manufacture of a multi-layered beverage are known in the art. Such beverage dispensing systems separately and sequentially dispense a plurality of beverages in a drinks receptacle for the manufacture of the multi-layered beverage.
A prior art document EP 2565258 (Lin, Bo) discloses a beverage dispensing system (Rainbow cocktail maker) for the manufacture of a multi-layered beverage. In the Rainbow cocktail maker, each beverage is separately added to a measuring cup, the Rainbow cocktail maker sprays a beverage from a rotating nozzle onto the internal walls of a drinks receptacle. The measuring cup is then manually replenished with a sequential beverage and the Rainbow cocktail maker sprays the sequential beverage from the rotating nozzle onto the internal walls of the drinks receptacle for the manufacture of the multi-layered beverage.
The disclosure of EP 2565258 has certain disadvantages. Spraying of the beverages leads to a foamed dispensed beverage, this means that when a sequential beverage is sprayed there is mixing of the beverages at the foamed interfaces and thus manufacture of the multi-layered beverage is not desirable. A mixing of the plurality of beverages occurs due to a relatively high speed at which the plurality of beverages is dispensed via a centrifugal force of the rotating nozzle into the drinks receptacle and thus manufacture of the multi-layered beverage is not always possible. A replenishment of the measuring cup is time consuming for the operator. The measuring cup contains remains of the previous beverage which mixes with the sequential beverage and thus manufacture of the multi-layered beverage is not always possible. A cleaning of the measuring cup prior to the addition of each sequential beverage prior to it being dispensed is required.
A prior art document EP 1681969 (Nestec SA) discloses a beverage dispensing system for the manufacture of a multi-layered beverage. The beverage dispensing system dispenses separately and sequentially a plurality of beverages from a concentrate, such that the beverages are dispensed via a nozzle from the top of a drinks receptacle.
The disclosure of EP 1681969 has certain disadvantages. Since the beverage dispensing system dispenses separately and sequentially a plurality of beverages from the top of the drinks receptacle there is a risk that the mixing of the beverages occurs and thus manufacture of the multi-layered beverage is not always possible. A dispensing speed and pressure of the dispensed beverages needs to be carefully monitored to ensure adequate manufacture of the multi-layered beverage. It is required that the nozzle is moved relative to the drinks receptacle prior to dispensing each sequential beverage to enable manufacture of the multi-layered beverage, this renders the beverage dispensing system more complex.
There is a need to provide a beverage dispensing system which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. There is also a need to provide an ingredients container adapted for use with a beverage dispensing system that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. There is also a need to provide a method for the manufacture of a multi-layered beverage that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.